


A night with the Archer and the Songstress

by Accursedflame



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breast Fucking, Collar/leash, Creampie, Cunnilingus, English, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Kissing, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Snowballing, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accursedflame/pseuds/Accursedflame
Summary: A reader perspective threesome with Shamir Nevrand and Dorothea Arunault from Fire Emblem: Three HousesThe plot is seldom and there are only about 250 words of it so not much to say there, just a whole lot of smut otherwise. Nothing particularly offensive unless you hate femdom/restraints
Kudos: 14





	A night with the Archer and the Songstress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VincentVanNintendogh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentVanNintendogh/gifts).



It’s midday at Garreg Mach Monastery, the sun is high in the sky and troops are recovering from the previous month’s battle at the Great Bridge of Myrddin.

You stand idly in the courtyard, out of the corner of your eye, a figure walks attentively towards you, clad in dark greens and blues. The ever-formal Shamir, blunt, alert, and drop-dead gorgeous. As she approaches, you begin the conversation for her. “Hey Honey, good to se-”

The mercenary cuts you short “Please, I thought I told you, Shamir is fine, but…”  
she chuckles “It's good to see you too, and I was just coming to check on you, say hi, you still have your duties to attend to, as I have mine.”  
She moves in to hug you, wrapping her arms around your back and moving her face very near to yours, she leans into your ear. “My quarters, dusk, sit on the bed and wait for me, understood?”

You lightly nod your head, she kisses you on the cheek, and before you have any chance to further inquire, she walks off in her same, composed manner, although she appears somewhat happier than just moments before as she leaves to go about her day.

The rest of the day passes quickly, you have a meal with a collection of your comrades, tend to the weapons, attend a speech from Claude, and before long, the sun has gone down. Darkness sets over the monastery, and you decide to make your way to Shamir’s quarters. A gentle rain starts to pick up and your walk turns from slow to brisk, to a light sprint as the rain falls down. By the time you reach the stairs to Shamir’s room your overshirt has gotten slightly damp, and you hang it up to try on the coat hanger right next to her door.

The room itself is fairly bare, a storage closet presumably for her weapons and equipment, a desk with a few neatly ordered papers along with writing implements, and a bed-spread that you always find to be strangely ornate given Shamir’s personality. The 4 bright candles on each corner of the room set just enough visibility for whatever passion you imagine Shamir has in store for you. You move over to the bed and lay down upon it, settling into its softness. Before long, Shamir emerges from her dressing room, adorned in a dark blue and green garter belt that leaves her vagina fully exposed, a similarly lacy bra top that connects to the lower segment by a clasp, and a black choker around her neck. She looks at you with a half smug half seductive expression on her face, and upon noticing the leash and collar in her right hand, you immediately perk up.

She moves over to the bedside and sits at your side, placing a hand on your chest to press you back down, resting your head against an extraordinarily soft pillow. You move to unbutton your shirt but are interrupted by her placing a finger on your chest.  
“Shhh… just sit back, and let mommy take care of you.”

Slowly, one by one, she unclasps the buttons of your shirt, tracing her finger down the widening V along your chest, slightly digging her nails in, not enough to cause any pain but enough to make you feel her desire. As she undoes the final button, you lift your arms to remove your shirt, she lifts it over your head, throws it to the side, leans in and gives you a kiss on the forehead.

“Heh, that's my good boy,” she says in a tone sultry enough to make your ears ascend to heaven.

The collar is buckled around your neck and the leash is swiftly clipped on. Shamir gently yanks it once as a display of what you’re in for. She moves down to your crotch and smirks at the full erection already formed and visible within your trousers. Shamir pulls down your pants discarding them to the side and gently rubbing the mound formed in your boxers, teasing it with her fingertips, rubbing it with her full hand, tracing along the outline, all while gazing back at you with longing, desire, and most importantly, control.

Shortly, she tires of teasing the cloth covering up your stiff manhood, slowly pulling down your underwear to give your length as much time to straighten itself out as possible. Once your undergarments are discarded and your cock is standing up fully at attention, she smirks at it and simply remarks “Ah, my favourite plaything. Well, next to you at least.”

Her teasing routine ensues shortly, tracing her finger along the shaft, placing kisses along each and every part of your shaft and balls, licking the tip, pressing the length against your body, rubbing herself against your chest, leaning in to kiss you, all while maintaining her full and complete control.

Shamir lifts herself up on top of you, aligning your shaft with her entrance, although stopping just before any penetration actually occurs. She strokes your cock against her labia, side to side, back and forth, a little in, but then taking it out, repeating the motion until she can hear your frantic breathing. You of course have been quite close to the edge for a while now, but Shamir, knowing her way in and around your orgasms knows very well just how to deny you of the pleasure you so desperately want her to give, your anticipation only increased by the incredible pleasure you know your eventual completion will bring.

In between moans and heavy breaths, you notice a damp feeling in your tip, a feeling you conclude can only come from Shamir’s arousal beginning to show its physical signs as well, something her face hides nearly perfectly. Before you are able to comprehend the feeling, a surging jolt of pleasure spikes through your crotch as Shamir fully descends on your shaft, taking the full length inside her in one motion and subsequently bouncing her hips up, down, and side to side as she begins to wring you out. You could also swear you heard her stifle a moan upon her original descent.

“You’ve been a good boy so far, but now you need to do something for me” In a hushed voice with a hand placed on your chest she simply says “Cum for mommy”.

Shamir’s technique along with her words instantly bring you over the edge, as you spray jets of hot semen into her, the pulse of warmth inside of her quickly brings her over the edge as well as she yanks your leash enough to lift you up several centimetres, throwing her head back and letting a slight moan out, as she attempts to stop her legs from quivering too much.

A half-smirk forms on your face from your partner nearly breaking her role from the sheer pleasure you provided her simply by following her whim, but as she leans back into face you, an almost devilish grin adorns her gaze. She cups your chin with her free hand “Now, now, I can't have my good boy taking more than he’s allowed can I?” she leans in close, your length still fully inside her “looks like Mommy going to have to punish you”. You shudder with delight, as well as anticipation, and mutter under your breath “yes please”.

Briefly lifting herself off your shaft and taking it in her hand, Shamir looks to you again.  
“Still sensitive?” she inquires. In response you, unable to find a proper word, simply nod lightly, resulting in a slight giggle from her.“Good, I wouldn't be able to give you the proper punishment otherwise”.

Removing her hand from your face and placing it behind her, Shamir realigns your sex with hers and begins to bounce rapidly, her thighs slapping against your pelvis with each motion, taking your full length inside of her each time, pulling your leash each time she sees you wince. The pleasure is overwhelming, each time she comes up and down a rush of heat and passion surge through you. The stimulation of the sensitive nerves of your freshly milked manhood nearly makes you pass out, but you manage to push through.Shamir reaches her own second orgasm faster than you would’ve expected, and barely noticeable itself since she retains her proper composure this time.

Your partner continues to move her hips at a rapid pace, even after her own orgasm, the sound of the impact echoing in your mind only overlaid by the next as she continues to drive you practically mad. You begin to feel close again, your legs begin to twitch, your shaft stiffens even further, you are steps away from the peak of your mountain of pleasure and then… she stops. She leisurely snakes a finger along your chest for a brief moment, and slowly lifts herself off of your cock.

She leans in to kiss you, her lips making contact with yours as your tongues begin to intertwine and dance. Ensuring she keeps you at attention, she reaches down for the occasional stroke, not enough that you might cum, but certainly enough to retain your lust.  
“Now, since you’ve been so good, mommy has a little present for you.” She turns towards the door and in her usual deadpan voice says “Come in”.

The sounds of the rain amplified by her opening of the door, a long, brown-haired figure steps into the room, a figure you quickly recognize as Dorothea. As she steps into the light, you begin to make out more of her appearance, she has nothing on but a velvet bathing robe, and a pair of dress shoes which she swiftly takes off. “Come.” Shamir orders, to which Dorothea is quick to oblige, a shy, yet eager look across her face.

Shamir turns back to you. “Dorothea here seems to have had her eye on you, and I’d be lying to you if I said I I didn’t like the look of her. So, I figured the best thing for all of us would be to enjoy each other’s company. It took some… convincing, but she is just as thrilled to be here with you as I am.””

Dorothea giggles “Oh I most certainly am, and I see you two have had some fun already.” she muses, looking at your stiff, fluid-soaked member and giving it a small stroke.  
“Now Shamir, shall we?” she says, removing her robe to reveal a frilly set of a black bra and panties.

“Certainly.” Shamir replies.

Shamir moves from your side over to Dorothea, and the two begin to remove each other’s tops, their lips entangling as they unclip the coverings to each others’ bust. The bras are discarded and the two women turn to you, Dorothea squeezing her arms against her breasts to further accentuate their ample qualities, meanwhile, Shamir folds her arms under her own for a similar effect. The display is enough to elicit a twitch from your cock. the pair move to either side of you, placing and pressing their breasts against your chest, Shamir handles your leash, keeping a tight grip on it and tracing a finger along your chest, and Dorothea caresses your face as well as providing some stimulation to your cock.

In unison, both women move down to your cock, placing their breasts on either side of the shaft, and beginning to stoke, each using both her hands to press against your cock, Shamir still keeping a hand on the leash. As the two women move their breasts together up and down the length of your cock, they each gaze into your eyes, smiling each time the pleasure they provide you forces you to close an eye, or wince.

Said pleasure proves too much before too long, and Shamir, accustomed to your signs, notices you are about to finish and breaks from Dorothea’s pace, instead mirroring her. As Dorothea’s reach your tip, Shamir’s reach the base, as Dorothea’s reach the base, Shamir’s reach the tip. As you let out a moan from your impending orgasm, Shamir dives her lips onto your tip and you instantly cum, your hot load spurting into her mouth. Dorothea gazes at her with an almost pout-like expression, an expression quickly interrupted by Shamir lifting herself off your cock, pulling Dorothea in, and kissing your load into her mouth, a combination of saliva and semen dancing on their tongues. Shamir side-eyes you while she continues to swap your semen from her mouth into Dorothea’s, a display which heightens your arousal immensely despite being in the process of recovering from your orgasm.

Dorothea herself appears to be nearly overwhelmed by this advance, her eyes shut tight, her lip quivering, a hand at her nethers massaging her pussy. Once Shamir parts their lips and licks up the strand of fluid briefly connecting their tongues, she licks up and swallows the remainder on her lips and within her mouth. Letting go of the leash briefly, Shamir holds Dorothea’s cheek in one hand and traces her thumb over the woman’s. She then leans in close.  
“You swallowed it all, such a good girl.”

“O-of course mistress I-”

Dorothea is cut off by Shamir’s lips plunging into hers yet again as another of the mercenary’s hands dives towards her crotch. She moans into the kiss as Shamir caresses her entrance before swiftly breaking the kiss and removing her hands.

“Of course, mommy.” Shamir corrects her.

“Yes, mommy” Dorothea says apologetically

At this point you are acutely aware that Shamir is in total control, as Dorothea recovers from the assault on her senses, regaining her composure.  
“Now, how about you treat his needs?” Shamir says, handing the leash to Dorothea  
“Gladly~,” She remarks with a giggle

Dorothea makes sure to bring your shaft back to its full length, sucking on it and rubbing it against her nipples, eventually mounting herself on your cock. She descends much slower than Shamir did, being much more gentle with the bouncing over hips, grinding them from side to side when she reaches your base, doing her absolute best to ensure your pleasure, something she achieves excellently. the movement of her hips and careful use of the leash elicit moans from you potent enough that Shamir takes notice of Dorothea’s attempts at displaying her skill.

Removing herself from her place on the sidelines, Shamir moves behind Dorothea. As the woman on top of you begins to moan from the pleasure of taking your cock inside of her, she is suddenly stifled by Shamir hooking two fingers onto her mouth while moving a hand down to her crotch to rub her clit, causing her eyes to close, and her legs to tremble with pleasure. Nevertheless, she keeps her hold on the leash although it does loosen. The additional arousal and pleasure Dorothea feels washes onto you near instantly, her movements become more frantic and her pussy tightens.

As Dorothea’s stifled moans continue, Shamir turns to face you.  
“Is she close honey?”

You nod, feeling her convulsions at a rapid rate. Shamir begins to rub her hands across every inch of Dorothea’s body, giving small nibbles to her ears and neck. meanwhile, Dorothea’s uninterrupted moans begin to cry out in a voice you worry might wake the nearby inhabitants. You begin to feel near climax as well, and Shamir leans into Dorothea’s ear.  
“Looks like he's close, Thea, what do you want from him?” she whispers huskily.

Dorothea practically moans her words “I- I want him to cum.”

“For who?”

“F- oh goddess, for me” In a hushed voice she continues “I want him to cum for mommy Thea!”  
Removing herself from Dorothea and allowing her to continue her movement, Shamir moves to you next.

“You hear that? Be a good boy and cum for her will you?”

While not initially enough to send you over the edge, Shamir’s words are certainly a motivator for you, and in short order, you reach your orgasm, semen erupting from your cock directly into Dorothea’s slit, the warm sensation causing moans louder than any previous from her as well. All the while Shamir watches from the side, an expression of extreme satisfaction on her face as she bites her lip and touches herself a bit, aroused by the display.

A few more moments of bouncing and Dorothea reaches her own climax, her fluids sloshing around with yours as she moves her hips a few more times before collapsing on top of you.  
“We aren’t done yet you two. Thea, I think you need to be rewarded for your boldness since you seem terribly intent on displaying your abilities.” Shamir states.

As though they are of the same mind, Dorothea instantly catches on and is happy to oblige.  
“Of course, how about I provide you with some pleasure since you weren’t able to get much last time around?”

Shamir nods in approval..“Honey, give me the leash.”

You unfasten the collar from around your neck and pass it off to Shamir, who quickly places it around Dorothea’s neck and tightens it. Shamir then moves herself to the head of the bed, taking Dorothea with her, and rests herself against some pillows, her legs spread wide. She pulls Dorothea up to her face.

“You promised to treat my needs, be a good girl and get to that.”

Dorothea quickly moves down to Shamir’s crotch, licking parts of her stomach along the way until reaching her slightly damp vagina. Without a moment's notice, She dives into Shamir's entrance, her tongue exploring and caressing every inch of the woman’s sensitive walls. Shamir is forced to stifle several moans that Dorothea's technique would bring about in a more vulnerable woman, and to make sure Dorothea cannot keep her full attention, she looks to you.

"Honey, I think she could use a little more stimulation herself.” she beckons you to come close. “Don't be afraid to be rough.”

Eager to heed Shamir’s orders as well as pay Dorothea back, you move toward her back, push her face down so her ass is up, and align your cock with her entrance. You stroke your head against her labia for a brief moment, and shortly after plunge your full length into her hole, causing her to moan into Shamir’s vagina. Your pace is slow and gentle at first, moving your full length in and out each time, lightly slapping Dorothea’s ample butt, causing a slight tightening in her vagina and a moan each time your hand makes contact.

Your pace seemingly not satisfying Shamir’s desired level of punishment, she mouths the word “Harder” to you. You begin to quicken your thrusts into Dorothea, gripping her ass for stability and Slapping against her thighs every time you thrust. Almost immediately you can both hear and feel the results, her pussy tightens, and her moans become louder and more frequent. A short few more minutes go by and you hear Shamir almost cry out, however she stifles it with her offhand, and as Dorothea’s licking begins to make sloppier noises, it becomes apparent that Shamir reached her orgasm.

You decide to pick up your pace even further, slamming your hips into Dorothea’s thighs to allow Shamir to come back down from her pleasure. Meanwhile, Dorothea continues to eat her out to edge that pleasure along further. In almost the same moment you feel yourself close and hilt yourself into Dorothea and spanking her now slightly red ass exceptionally hard one final time, spraying spurt after spurt of warm cum into her by this point dripping wet pussy, each burst causing a slight tightening from her. After a few brief moments of recovery, you push through the sensitivity caused by your climax and continue to pound away at Dorothea’s pussy, guided by the crude lubricant that is your collective fluids.

Her orgasm is explosive, her head springs up from Shamir’s crotch and cries out a heavenly moan of a concerningly loud volume, her thighs quiver and you can feel her juices gushing out over your shaft as you remove it to allow her to rest. She quickly collapses onto the bed and rolls onto her back, laying a hand over her chest as she catches her breath, and a mix of your cum and her own liquid begins to drip out of her. Shamir moves over to Dorothea’s lower half after removing the collar from her neck and begins to lap up all the liquids from the woman’s fluid-covered entrance, relishing in the taste as she lifts herself back up. She then turns to you and licks her lips with a wolfish expression.

Shamir strips herself of her remaining garments, and moves her fully nude form towards you, crawling up to your face.“You’ve been a good boy, but-” she turns her face away from you briefly, blushing “how about we do away with... all this and just have a moment between the two of us?”  
An understanding smile crosses your face as you sit up straight, pulling Shamir in close and sitting her onto your lap, helping her to align your cock with her pussy. Her arms go around your back and come together at your neck as she descends onto your shaft slowly. Her head nuzzles against your shoulder as you each begin to slowly move your hips.

As you hilt yourself slightly, Shamir’s natural response to muffle her moan triggers, and she bites down lightly on your shoulder while her nails scrape against your back. You continue this back and forth of gentle pleasure, a reciprocation of each other’s needs, for a while longer, gently lifting yourself into Shamir while she lightly bounces herself on top of your cock, slight, barely audible moans heard from her periodically.

As your orgasms arrive at nearly the same time, Shamir once again digs her nails into your back as you both feel a wave of pleasure that could be mistaken to have been granted by the goddess washing over you both, your liquids gushing together in a symbol of your love. Shamir looks up to you after removing her hands from your back and her mouth from her shoulder, takes your cheeks in her hands, and simply says “I love you so much”

You in turn simply reply by saying, “I love you too”

Shamir blushes in an attempt to maintain her composure but instead decides to lean in for a deep, loving kiss. As she breaks the kiss, your lover removes herself from your manhood, and moves over to Dorothea, disturbing her post-orgasm rest and brings her up to the two of you. She pulls a blanket over all three of you, and you and Shamir wrap your arms around Dorothea's back, holding your other hands across her chest, slowly drifting off into a deep, very satisfied sleep.

End


End file.
